Older
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: Mordecai has gotten sufficiently older. His time has come and he's ready. Wining story from poll.


**My brother made my decision on the poll and my next one will be about Mordecai and Benson's human pasts. Also, if you're looking for more on their human pasts from me, read **_Bother You_**. I will have the human pasts one up as soon as I can and this is Mordecai's Death. I recommend listening to **_Knocking on Heaven's Door _**by Guns 'n' Roses while reading this for a fuller effect. Enjoy the story. **_**~MordoLuvr23**_

Older

Mordecai was growing older… and skinnier.

He started wearing long sleeves, jeans, and shoes.

The feathers on his chest were gray, he needed glasses to see, he had three stripes on his fingers and tail feathers that he hid, and scales were falling off of his legs.

The saddest thing was, only his family, Rigby, Skips, and Eileen noticed.

He slept way more often and started wearing prescription sunglasses to hide the bags under his eyes.

He knew his time was close to ending but came early.

He lay in the hospital bed, the long _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _of the heart monitor echoing throughout the room as his friends, family, and even boss had tears in their eyes.

How Benson and Muscle Man were still kicking was unknown considering they're both older than him.

What happened earlier? This is what happened.

_*flashback starts*_

Mordecai trudged down the path to the house slowly with Rigby by his side.

He had his hand on top of Rigby's head to keep him stabilized.

"It's so hard to breath" Mordecai said as Rigby gave him a worried look.

They got into the park house where everyone except the late Pops stood waiting.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Rigby asked.

"We've been noticing that Mordecai has been acting strangely lately" Benson said.

"*sigh* yeah" Rigby said looking at the avian.

"We were wondering, why?" HFG asked.

"His time is almost here" Rigby said.

"How can you tell?" HFG asked.

"I've looked at him with his clothes off" Rigby said plainly.

"I don't understand" HFG stated.

Rigby sighed and pulled off Mordecai's clothes revealing his gray feathers, baggy eyes, the scales falling off of his legs, and the three stripes on his fingers.

"I can't see" he croaked as he pulled out his glasses and put them on.

"Much better" he croaked taking two puffs from his inhaler.

All except for Skips and Rigby gasped taking it all in.

The once energetic blue jay is now old and can barely get around.

He suddenly went stiff and started shaking uncontrollably.

He fell to the ground shaking as Rigby said "oh crap."

Rigby took action immediately grabbing Mordecai's tongue and calling 911.

"My friend, he's having a seizure" Rigby practically yelled into the phone in a panicky manner.

"Okay, we'll be right there" the person on the end of the line said before immediately hanging up.

Rigby held Mordecai's tongue making sure he didn't swallow it as he looked at his friend's tightly shut eyes.

Soon they were all at the hospital in his room as he slept.

When he woke up he said weakly "thanks guys, for taking my bad life and making it a good one. All the times I was bullied or made fun of, you replaced with good memories I never forgot. You guys made it worth suffering the pain every ten years for my unnatural growth condition worth it. I have to go and my time has come but I have one thing to say to my family and Rigby. To my family, I love you all so much and there's no other place in the world I'd rather be than with you guys. To Rigby, thanks dude for always being there and no matter how many times you've embarrassed me, made fun of me, almost got me killed, and messed up my life; it would be unnatural not to have you beside me and it would be painful honestly. Thank you all for making my life worth living. All of the days I've wanted to quit, to dig my own grave and bury myself alive, and to bed and never wake up again, and when I've wanted to die, I thought of how disappointed you would be and stopped myself so thank you."

His eyes slowly slid shut and his beak formed a smile as Rigby and Margaret shook their heads crying.

_*flashback ends*_

Mordecai was a true friend who would do anything to help his friends and now…

You may find him knocking on heaven's door.

**There was his death. I hope you liked it. R&R people and until later, MordoLuvr23 out. **


End file.
